


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BatCat, Batman AU, F/M, First Kiss, Macy POV, Meeting on rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: BatCatAU:Harry and Macy find themselves on the rooftops overlooking Seattle, standing on the precipice of crossing a line in their little game. And Macy has never been one for not giving into curiosity.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this came from an aesthetic I did a while back, and then the girls and Jordan going undercover again the other week had me thinking I needed to write something down and this is what I came up with. (I blame the virus and being cooped up in isolation).

“How much longer are we going to keep this up?” Macy muses as she runs her finger along the cool metal of the railing. The only barrier between the safety of the rooftop and the fall to the streets below. 

Harry keeps his eyes fixed on the busyness of the streets below. The city of Seattle, so much of it blissfully unaware of the ongoing struggle that occurs every night. Between the criminal underground and the grown man who dresses as a bat when it is not even Halloween. 

Not that she can say much herself. Her own suit altered to accommodate the cat ears that sit perched on the top of her head. But then again she has always been one for the little details. 

“Define this,” he states gruffly and she wonders if he ever cracks a smile. She accepts the challenge and moves closer. Fingertips continuing their path along the railing, before making their way along his arm, a smile forming on her lips as she notices the tight clench of his jaw. Undeterred she continues to move her fingers along the structured material of the tactical suit, able to feel it’s roughness through the material of her own gloves, until they reach his cheek, his face turning towards her. 

“This dance between us, Harry.” Her thumb traces over his lips. “The push and the pull.” She feels his posture shift, a hand moving to her hip, a move that takes her by surprise. His fingers tightening against her skin. “It’s been fun, but-” her hand moves to his chest, certain that she can feel his heart thumping against it despite the layers between them. 

It had been pure curiosity at first, the noble defender of the downtrodden and vulnerable. Determined to save a city that couldn’t be saved. The need to know who was behind that mask had almost consumed her. And not only because he had managed to foil nearly every heist she had planned in the last few months. 

The original plan when she had returned to Seattle with her sisters had been to keep their noses clean, they didn’t need a repeat of what had happened at Hilltowne. And they had for a while. Until old habits and tendencies rose again and they found themselves back on the wrong side of the law. 

Curiosity had eventually given way to frustration and soon it had turned into something else entirely. A game. A competition. A dance. 

Finding out that the man behind the mask was actually millionaire Harry Greenwood had only further piqued her interest. She had drawn her own conclusions about the man before discovering his extracurricular activities. He had seemed on the surface at least to be your typical ‘playboy millionaire’ far too much money for so little sense. 

But with each conversation at these soirees, fundraising events and galas she found herself digging deeper. All in the interest of pursuing her knowledge of their target. She had found herself seeing more than that. For all the wealth he did seem to genuinely want to save this city, shaped by the loss of his parents, defined by his grief. It was in such stark comparison to his public face. Almost like a secret identity, that left her wanting to know more. 

Maggie saw it. She always had had a knack for what people were thinking. As if she could see the truths that people hid even from themselves.

“Another party at the Greenwood Estate?” she had asked casually as she flipped through the news articles and invitation on the table. “This is becoming a habit.”

Macy snatched the invitation from her sister’s hand, ignoring the broad knowing smile on her face. 

“It’s a good find,” Macy defended, placing the invitation in her purse before looking back into her mirror taking in her reflection. “And with this caped crusader continually getting in the way, we need this.” She returned to the table, her fingers traced the outline of the jewels, pictured. They would net the sisters a tidy profit. 

“Maybe if I helped-”

“No!” Macy exclaimed, her hand hitting the table Maggie taking a step back. Macy pinched the bridge of her nose, “Sorry Maggie, I just, it’s dangerous.”

Maggie made her way back over to Macy her hand resting on her shoulder as Macy braced herself against the table, willing her body to calm, feeling relief as Maggie’s hand moved gently over her shoulder. She would do anything to protect her sisters, they would not be split up again. 

“I don’t want you or Mel near this. If anything happened-”

“I get it Mace, but we worry about you too.” 

Macy pushed herself away from the table allowing Maggie’s arms to wrap around her enveloping her in a hug that calmed her sensitive nerves. 

“Am I able to get in on this sister bonding moment or-” Mel’s voice sounded from the doorway and both Macy and Maggie turned to her direction waving her over with their hands. 

Macy told herself it wouldn’t be forever, taking to the rooftops each night, desperate to find that one big fence that would finally mean a better life not only for her but for her sisters. 

And it had been one of those very pursuits that had led her here, to this rooftop with the billionaire come masked vigilante Harry Greenwood. 

It may have still frustrated her that he had figured out her identity first, but she had not been far behind. She rarely was. And once she had started down that rabbit hole of discovering what made him tick, she couldn’t stop. Needing to know the ways to best her opponent before she had to admit that there was a level of respect there. 

She ran and he chased. 

He always chased. 

And maybe on occasion, she ‘let’ him catch up. 

The steady thump of his heart against her palm draws her in. Her focus trained on his lips left bare by the cowl that covers most of his face, yet another mask. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. 

“You could change this Macy,” he tells her, and she wants to believe that he is right. But the very thought of allowing someone in, to give someone access to her heart is unacceptable. She will never be normal, have a normal relationship, instead, she has this. 

“We both know that isn’t true,” she replies with a smile, her arms wrapping around his torso pulling her body flush with his. A sense of satisfaction as whatever retort he was about to offer, is cut off. 

It’s not always been about the money. The money she receives from her fenced goods is a necessity, but there are other ways, better ways. But the thrill of taking that which doesn’t belong to her. It’s something that can’t be replicated. 

The temptation of the forbidden. 

She brushes her lips against his, unable to hold back from this moment any further. His lips are surprisingly warm despite the cold air around them. She moves to pull back, assuming that she has pushed their little game too far, too soon. 

But his fingers tighten onto her hips instead and he presses his lips against hers in earnest stealing the air from her lungs, leaving her craving more as she returns the kiss. 

A very welcome, very interesting turn in their little game. 

Between the cat and the bat. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know your thoughts. #staysafestayhome


End file.
